


Nightmare

by RavenskyInuChain



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare, Season 2 spoilers, Spoilers, also written on Wattpad by same penname, i'm Starco trash and I just wanted this, marco diaz - Freeform, star butterfly - Freeform, starco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenskyInuChain/pseuds/RavenskyInuChain
Summary: Spoilers for Season 2 Episode 14, aka the Season 2 mid season finale.Marco has a nightmare about what would have happened if Star had been sucked into the portal if he hadn't been fast enough to get to her. He's gotta make sure she's okay.





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction in a long time! Originally posted on Wattpad under the penname RavenskyInuChain. Constructive criticism is appreciated and encouraged! Thanks for reading!
> 
> If this receives good feedback I may write more so thank you!
> 
> Gotta try and wait this hiatus out for season 3! That season 2 finale though wow.

When Jackie and Marco arrived at the gates to the eerie looking graveyard, there was a lot to take in as they both hopped off of the skateboard. Ludo was there, that stupid little cretin. He was dressed as.. A clown? Oh, that explained a lot. Janna was off to the side, separated from Star, dangling off a limb of a dark tree as she kicked at the various gray masses of rats trying to scratch and bite at her legs. 

Upon closer inspection, Marco and Jackie could see the pink and black portal shooting from the wand and getting ready to suck Ludo in. He appeared to be saying something to Star, but she had this weird look on her face. And a split second after that, blue eyes looked over to the pair at the entrance — To where Marco was in that wonderful suit and Jackie still looked like the ocean... 

And then there's a shift. Star looks upset. The portal is rapidly tainted a sickly green color, and there's an explosion that tosses the villain and the princess back from one another, Star dropping her wand in the process. Star makes a noise of distress, grabbing fistfuls of grass in her hands as the portal begins to try and suck her inside the void.

Jackie begins making her way over to Janna, and Marco is suddenly blocked off by Spider, the arachnid towering threateningly and snapping with her fangs. The boy is quick to deliver a quick punch to the spider's face, and she's sent tumbling back.

He can hear mumbles of conversation, only strips of it, but Ludo and Star are talking, and he can't pinpoint exactly what, and he doesn't have a chance to go and look at her because Spider is up and she's ready for more. She leaps for him again, tackling the brunette to the grass of the cemetery.

Marco is distracted for a bit, and it's enough time for Star to throw the cake meant for the séance at Ludo and then for the candles to light and Eagle to come and put her master out. A couple seconds pass, and then Ludo is on top of the spellbook, shouting a command that they 'have what they want', and just as Marco tries to land a kick, Spider is running away. The arachnid shoots a web as she's grabbed by Eagle, grabbing Ludo and Star's spellbook. Oh no. Glossaryck.

"No! No! No! No!" Marco is already in pursuit, and Ludo is giving him a smug look. "You really want to waste precious time chasing me? I mean look!"

That's when something cold grips his stomach as he turns to look at the blonde struggling for grasp. Icy claws of fear grip him as he shouts her name, running as fast he can over to her. The rats have stopped attacking Jackie and Janna, following Ludo as he rides away, laughing.

Star's grip is failing. She's going to let go. She can't hold on much longer. She feels awful. She can feel it - the exact second where she lets go, and the negative feelings arise. She's going to be sucked into the portal of green and black, fueled by the upset she felt when she saw Jackie and Marco together.

And then the boy in question has grabbed her hand before she can get too far, his fingers wrapping around hers and pulling with all of his might.

"Marco, let go! You're gonna get pulled in too!" Star shouted desperately, her blue eyes wide with horror. She wasn't going to let Marco go in too! This was her fault — The portal reacted weirdly and this was the result! Even if she didn't understand why her wand had done that. 

"I'm not letting go!" He insisted, and there were subtle grunts as he tried hanging on to her hand, teeth grit in frustration. Star's feet were getting dangerously close to the entrance to the portal, and Marco was dragged a few inches too.

Star needed to think, and fast. She wouldn't be able to handle it if he were sucked in too because of her mistakes. She was always getting Marco into trouble. He would be so much better without her. Really, he would. He and Jackie would be happy together.

At the same time, she doesn't want to leave. She wants to stay with Marco. But her hand is slipping from his, and there's gradual horror in his chocolate eyes. "Star! Don't you dare!" He shouts, and Jackie and Janna are running over to try and help.

If only takes her a second. "I'm sorry, Marco." She says sadly. And then she lets go, and she's gone, the portal dissipating immediately.

No. This was all wrong!

★

Marco bolts up in his bed with a jolt, breathing heavily and his body slick with a cold sweat. He trembles beneath the covers in his pajamas, bringing his legs up to his chest and attempting to calm his rapid heartbeat. He could still hear Star's apology, the way her voice cracked as she let herself go and her hand slipped from his.

He took a second to look around, his brown eyes still wide and panicky. He was home. He was in his bed, in his room. The clock at his bedside read 2:43 AM. He was safe...

But was she?

The brunette struggles to free himself from the confines of his blanket, but he does end up falling from the mattress and landing on his face with a grunt. And while THAT stung, he didn't let it stop him and he's up and dashing out of his room and down the hall to where Star's room is, skidding to a stop at the door.

The run had cooled off his skin accompanied by the cold sweat, resulting in a shiver. He was wearing a short sleeved light blue pajama shirt with pants. He raised his hand to knock on Star's door, feeling a lump in his throat. What if his nightmare was reality? What if she wasn't in there? "Star?" He called softly, but there was no response. And though the logical explanation for that was because she was asleep, he just felt the fear gnaw away at him.

He gripped the handle of the door and turned it, stepping into the room. It was dark as he crept to the side of her bed. He could hear soft breathing, and he almost wanted to cry from joy. She was okay. His best friend was okay. He angled himself a little so he could see the delicate shape of her face, the cute little hearts on her cheeks, the way her eyelashes brushed against her cheeks in a dainty way and how her hair spread across the pillows and mattress like a mane.. And the way her lips were slightly parted.

And then brown meets blue and he realizes that she's awake, staring at him with a look of confusion. "Marco..?" Her voice is groggy with sleep, but she lifts a hand to rub at her eye tiredly, yawning. "What's going on..?" 

Her voice. She wasn't sucked into the portal after all. She was here and she was safe and he couldn't have been more grateful for that. He can't help it. He pinches himself just to be sure – even though the fall to the floor earlier should have helped.

Star is sitting up when he utters a soft 'ow' of pain, his skin lightly indented and she's reaching for the arm he pinched, eyebrows furrowed with concern. "Marco, what are you doing?" She questions, and she's pulling on his arm to encourage him to come into the bed with her. She has a bit of a bedhead, blue eyes sparkling with concern.

"I just.." Marco opens his mouth to tell her, the bed creaking as he crawls into the bed, pulled by his friend. But there's just.. Something missing. "I had a nightmare." He mumbled, and he keeps his gaze averted from hers. But she's persistent, and she lets go of him to scoot a little closer, apprehension influencing her movements. "About what?"

This is when he was hesitant to answer. Would she think it was stupid? But she's giving him this worried look, despite looking emotionally exhausted. Oh. She was still upset about losing Glossaryck.. He gives her a look as well, lips curled downwards. "What about you? Are you okay?" 

Blue eyes flit to him, and suddenly the girl looks nervous, fidgeting just a little. There was definitely something wrong, but she wasn't going to say anything about it. "I'm fine, Marco. Now please, tell me what's going on." It was so strange to see her so quiet, as opposed to her bubbly and energetic personality. It seemed that after she had broken down in his arms after losing her little blue friend and her spellbook, she just.. There was less sparkle than before in her eyes.

Marco opens his arms with a small glance in her direction, and she's immediately moving close, nestling her head against his chest and snaking lithe arms around the brunette. "You can tell me." She said softly from down below. Maybe that's what he needed to hear. Marco gave a little sigh, and then he's looking a little troubled, adjusting himself to lean up against the pillows. "Remember earlier.. When you nearly got sucked into that portal?" He questioned tentatively, and he could have sworn he felt a shudder go through her body.

She nodded nonetheless, and he continued. "In my nightmare.. I didn't make it in time to save you." His voice had gone uncharacteristically soft, and Star just wordlessly tightens her grip a little, sympathetic. It didn't matter how much she was hurting. She didn't want Marco to hurt. But if it had come down to her or him.. She would have let go in a heartbeat. 

She closes her eyes against his chest. "You don't have to worry. I'm here."

"Thank you." He responds, and he really means it. "I'm so sorry I didn't get your calls sooner. I was with Jackie and — "

She cuts him off though, and coincidentally it's a finger to the latino's lips, sitting up from her position nestled against him. "Don't." She's frowning. "Don't say that. I wanted you to have a good time." She ignored the uncomfortable twist in her stomach.

He smiles, and he pulls her close once more. "Thank you." She was such a good friend. He really didn't deserve someone as kind-hearted as her. She was so selfless.

He just didn't notice the frown that had made it's way across her face. She was thinking about it again, so she tried shutting off her mind and just focusing on Marco. On the way he needed her in this dire moment. "What are best friends for?"

He chuckled, and gave her a genuine smile. And she tried not to think of how it made her feel all fluttery inside.


End file.
